


A Little While Longer

by Psistriker



Series: Kitty Kat and Renner [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/pseuds/Psistriker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected cold leads to a canceled date and a night alone.  Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little While Longer

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot  
> Featuring - Our man Jeremy/OFC/the reader/whoever she turns out to be, I’m not sure yet  
> Words - 2,518  
> Rated - PG-13 for a bit of language.  
> Disclaimer - I don’t own Jeremy Renner, much to my dismay. This was just a bit of fluff inspired by my catching a cold right before Christmas and wanting a little comfort. Not beta’d so any mistakes are mine alone.

I'd cancelled our date.

It hadn't been an easy decision. He was gone so much that any time we got to spend together was precious. And this time had been especially hard. We hadn't seen each other in over a month, he was only back in town for a week, this was his only night free, and then he was leaving for another two months. This was our one and only chance to be together and we'd planned it before he'd even left the last time.

But the one thing we hadn't planned on was me getting sick. I caught a cold a couple of days before he came home and I was miserable. I hadn't slept in days because every time I tried to lay down I'd start coughing. I was so stuffed up I could barely breathe. And my voice kept going in and out. I couldn't risk getting him sick and I just didn't have it in me to be good company.

So I'd called him. I could tell he was disappointed, but he understood. I sounded terrible so it was pretty obvious I wasn't faking. He told me to rest and that we'd plan something for when he got back next time. And that was that.

Now I was not only sick, tired, cranky, and whiny, I was also alone. As a result, I decided to spend the evening wallowing in my misery. I changed into my favorite pajamas (heavy blue knit with cartoon sheep all over the pants), made myself a cup of tea, and settled in for some cheesy TV.

I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when my doorbell rang an hour later.

He was standing on the other side, a paper bag in one had and some plastic shopping bags in the other. He was dressed in jeans, a soft grey T-shirt, and my favorite leather jacket. He held up the paper bag, a sheepish grin on his face. "I brought dinner."

I was so floored that he was inside and halfway to my kitchen before I could even shut the front door. Once I had recovered, I followed him and sat down on one of the stools I had around the breakfast bar.

"Jeremy, I told you I was sick," I croaked out.

He'd put the bags down on the counter before throwing his jacket on to one of the other stools. "I know, that's why I'm here," he replied. He'd started unpacking the bags but he stopped so he could turn and look at me. "I just couldn't go another two months without seeing you. And besides, you always take such good care of me, I figured I should return the favor." He reached into the paper bag and pulled out a large styrofoam container. "I brought chicken noodle. You said that was your favorite, right?"

I had told him chicken noodle was my favorite soup. Once. In passing. Five months ago.

He never ceased to amaze me. He paid attention to everything I said. Every like and dislike was filed away and pulled out at the most random times. It just made me love him even more.

He put the soup down and went back to the other bags. "I also picked you up some tissues, cold medicine, cough syrup, and some cough drops," he said. "I wasn't sure what kind of drops you liked, so I just got you every one that was cherry flavored since I know you like that. Oh, and I bought you this." He pulled out a stuffed French bulldog toy and handed it to me. "I figured he could keep you company while I'm gone."

I clutched the toy, shaking my head at him. "You're impossible."

He flashed me a lopsided grin. "Yeah, but you love me anyway," he teased. "Now go sit down on the couch while I heat up the soup."

"Yes, Mother." I blew him a kiss before I went back to the family room.

He joined me a few minutes later, carrying two bowls of soup and a box of crackers. He handed me one of the bowls, put the crackers on the coffee table, and then sat down next to me. "So what are we watching?" he asked.

"Say Yes To The Dress," I answered as I took a spoonful of soup. I know, but I did say I was planning on cheesy TV. Besides, it didn't take a lot of brain power, usually had a happy ending, and the Atlanta version is hilarious. "I have some saved on my DVR and I was planning on marathoning it until I felt better."

I could almost see the manly part of Jeremy's brain fighting with the supportive boyfriend part. In the end, supportive boyfriend won out. "Whatever makes my woman happy," he sighed.

It was nice, just having him all to my self. We didn't talk much, but it wasn't awkward at all. It was just that silence that happens when two people are just happy to be together.

After we ate, he took the bowls back to the kitchen. He made me another cup of tea and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge. Once he sat back down, I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

I couldn't smell him, which was a shame, but I could feel him. He was a warm, soothing presence and it was just what the doctor ordered.

His inner fashionista even took over and he started getting into the show. By the fourth episode, he was commenting on the dresses and complaining about the annoying family members. It was awesome.

But I could barely keep my eyes open. He must have picked up on it because he leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "Want me to put you to bed and tuck you in?"

"I wish," I sighed. "But every time I lie down, I start to cough." As if to prove my point, I started another coughing fit.

He rubbed my back until I stopped. "I've got an idea," he said. He put his feet up on the coffee table and then put one of my throw pillows in this lap. "Let's try getting your head up a little higher."

"Baby, no," I protested.

"Forget it, momma," he countered. "You need your rest and I've been worse things than a beautiful woman's pillow." He took my glasses off my face and put them on the table next to his feet. "Now lay down."

I laid down on my side, my head in his lap and facing out towards the TV. Then he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered me up with it. Then he kissed my temple.

"Besides," he whispered in my ear, "once you fall asleep I can finally tell my friends we slept together."

Normally I would have smacked him in the shoulder for a line like that. But I was too tired and comfortable to move, so I settled for rolling my eyes at him.

After that, I was vaguely aware of him changing the channel. But it wasn't long before I was out cold.

I woke up about three a.m. I was still on the couch, still in his lap, and he was sound asleep. He had his head back against the couch, mouth slightly open, and he was snoring. It was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen.

I snuck off to the bathroom, trying not to wake him. But when I came back, he was rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, smiling.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, you know me," he answered. "I usually don't sleep very long anyway."

"I don't know, you were doing a pretty good job of it there," I teased. "At least I know it's just congestion causing my snoring."

"You're lucky you're sick," he shot back, chuckling under his breath. Then he stood up and stretched, the muscles in his arms straining. "I guess I should go home, let you go back to sleep."

I found myself strangely reluctant to let him go. "No, stay," I said. "I mean, it's late and you've already been here this long. You might as well stay until morning."

He came over and kissed my forehead. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I just. . . I just want to keep you to myself a little while longer," I admitted.

His face lit up in a boyish grin. "Then I'll stay," he replied. "On one condition, you go back to bed. I'll just stay out here on the couch."

"No." The word was out of my mouth before my brain even knew what I was doing.

He raised an eyebrow. "No?"

I was starting to blush, but I went through with it anyway. "I mean, my bed's big enough for both of us and we're both adults here. We can behave ourselves if we have to."

I don't know what the hell I was thinking. We hadn't even had sex yet and here I was, asking him to sleep in my bed. But I was sick and tired and cranky and whiny and I didn't want to be alone anymore. Having him close was making me feel better, as silly as it sounds. Plus I was being selfish. He was going to be gone soon and I needed to load up on sense memory fodder to tide me over until he got back.

Jeremy may be many things, but slow was not one of them. He pulled me in for a hug, holding me as close as possible. "Speak for yourself, but I refuse to be an adult," he teased. "But that couch was starting to get pretty lumpy."

He was lying through his teeth, of course. But he always played along, always let me save face so I wasn't the only dork in the room.

In other words, he just "got" me.

We went back to my bedroom and I found him a pair of pajama pants to wear. I like mine a little big so they fit him okay, they were just a little short. I crawled into bed while he went into the bathroom to change.

When he came back out, he got into bed next to me and pulled the covers over us before curling around me. He was only four inches taller than me, so we fit together perfectly. LIke two pieces of a puzzle.

"This okay?" he asked.

Impulsively, I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my waist. "Now it is."

He threaded his fingers through mine as he kissed the back of my head. Before I knew it, we were both fast asleep.

 

I woke up the next morning to an empty warm spot in my bed and the sounds of clanking in my kitchen. I got up and went down to find him dancing around, trying to make breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine," I laughed.

He jumped and almost dropped the eggs he'd been carrying. "Oh come on," he pouted as he spun around. "How am I supposed to surprise you with breakfast in bed if you get up?"

"Next time, don't make so much noise," I pointed out.

He put the eggs down on the counter before coming over to hug me. "Feeling better?"

"Much," I answered. "I think it must have been my nurse."

"Good, because now I can do this." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "But I'm still making you breakfast."

I sat down at the breakfast bar while he cooked and watched him. He had changed back into his jeans, but he'd left his shirt off and he was barefoot. It was so unfair, even his feet were sexy. But he was all mine.

We hadn't been together for very long, only a few months. And most of our relationship at this point consisted of phone calls, text messages, emails, and Skype. Nobody even knew we were seeing each other since we both wanted to keep it out of the tabloids. Well, nobody knew but our mothers. 

And we hadn't even said the L word, his little jokes aside. But when I was with him, it just felt right. And I knew he was mine, even if we'd never said it.

We talked over breakfast, trying to draw the time out as long as possible. But eventually we finished eating and cleaned everything up.

He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in the weirdest places. "I guess I should head out," he said. "I need to go by my place so I can clean up before that interview at eleven. And then I'm in meetings until nine tonight."

"Next sleep over we need to plan better," I replied.

"Definitely," he laughed. Then he reached over and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I just really wish I didn't have to go."

"Me too," I agreed.

He looked at me for a moment, pursing his lips in thought. "You know what? Fuck it." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started dialing his agent. "Hey, it's me. . . Yeah, I'll be at the interview, but I won't be able to make those meetings. . . Because I'm spending the afternoon with a sick friend, that's why. . . Well just reschedule the ones I have to be there for. And you know you're better off handling the contract stuff without me there. I just get bored and piss everybody off. . . Tough shit, they're just going to have to deal with it. Anybody that's gonna get that pissy because I'd rather take care of a sick friend than kiss their ass is somebody I don't want to work with anyway. . . Thanks, man, you're awesome." He hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Looks like my afternoon just opened up."

I burst out laughing, which led to a little more coughing. "You are going to get me into so much trouble!"

"Why? Everything I said was true," he replied. "Besides, I just want to keep you all to myself a little while longer."

This time I pulled him to me for a kiss. "You're impossible."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." He kissed me again before going to get dressed.

As I walked him to the door, he took my hand and squeezed it. "I have to do this interview, but it shouldn't take long. Then I'll pick us up some lunch and come straight back here, okay?"

"Okay," I answered. "And maybe plan for another sleep over?"

His face lit up as he made a little "ooh" face. "I like the way you think, momma," he laughed. He kissed me again before heading out to his car.

I locked the door behind him, unable to wipe the smile off my face. I knew it would be hard when he was gone, it always was. But days like this? They made it all worth it.


End file.
